1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation method of dough for processed foods essentially made of wheat flour.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a production process of various kinds of foods essentially made of wheat flour such as bread, pizza, hot cake, pie, crepe and the like, flour ingredient is added with raw water such as city water, well water or the like and kneaded to prepare dough for the flour foods. Thereafter, the dough is subjected to a heat treatment to produce the flour foods. In such a production process of the flour foods, various kinds of additives are mixed with the flour ingredient during the preparation process of the dough to enhance the quality of the flour foods.